


Kahit Di Mo Alam

by heartstop (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tagalog, haha - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heartstop
Summary: "Taurus and Sagittarius compatibilityIs Taurus and Sagittarius a good match?Yan ang laman ng google search ni Byun Baekhyun. Isa siya sa mga taong di mabubuo ang araw kapag hindi nagbasa ng daily horoscope.Matagal niya nang gusto si Chanyeol, pero malabo atang gustuhin siya nito pabalik. Nanunumbalik nalang siya sa compatibility ng Sagittarius at Taurus. Libre namang mangarap.Nagba-baka sakali siyabaka sakaling, may pag-asa?baka sakaling, pwede maging sila?Puro nalang baka sakali. "
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Kahit Di Mo Alam

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, gusto ko magsorry sa prompter kasi this is rushed and awful. I didn't get much time in creating this kasi I was unmotivated and I have work every day. Sorry! I still hope you'd like some parts of this.
> 
> Secondly, thanks sa mga mods for patience and I'm sorry this was uploaded last minute.
> 
> I tweaked on some things kasi I shortened this fic, I couldn't write anymore than this. Nevertheless, I hope you still like this baby! Comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thanks as always<3

**TITLE: Kahit Di Mo Alam**

**~**

“Dali na kasi, Soo!!! Pagbigyan mo na favor ko.” Pagmamaktol na sabi ni Baekhyun. Meet Baekhyun Byun, 21, isang Third Year Political Science major sa Sintang Paaralan. Nasa may lagoon siya ngayon at kasalukuyang ginugulo ang best friend nya – na si Kyungsoo Do, 21, isang communication arts major naman. Magkahiwalay ng campus ang dalawa. Sa Pureza si Kyungsoo dahil nandun ang mass com. Sa main naman si Baekhyun dahil nandun yung iba pang courses.

At sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan, at kung bakit hindi talaga alam ni Kyungsoo, ay patay na patay si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol Park, 2x, heartthrob nga kung tawagin. Sa taas na 6’2” at borta na maskels, talaga nga naman pinagtitilian ito at talagang inaabangan tuwing University Week. Ang hindi lang talaga ma-gets ni Kyungsoo ay kung paano nalaman ni Baekhyun ang tungkol dito. Si Chanyeol ay isang Mechanical Engineering student, at nasa may Pureza rin ang campus nito. At bakit nakakadayo si Baekhyun Byun sa Pureza kung lagi namang nagpupunta si Kyungsoo sa main? (okay to clarify: para sa boyfriend nyang si Sehun Oh, 20, na isang mathematics major) Sayang naman ang nwebe ni bakla, hindi mo naman yan mapaglalakad kasi alagang sunscreen ang mukha nyan. Nagpi-peel pa yan once a week at nagdederma roller para raw mawala ang pores nya.

So sa sitwasyon na katulad ngayon, na may break si Baekhyun na isa’t kalahating oras, minsan pa nga tatlo kasi epal tong Psychology professor nila, (na hindi naman nya pinapansin kasi hindi naman major.) Si Kyungsoo naman may isa’t kalahating oras din, at napipika at naririndi na siya kay Baekhyun at nasaan na ba ang jowa nya? At iniwan siya dito sa kaibigan nilang napaka-ingay.

“Soo, heartbroken ako kagabi.” Pagpapatuloy pa nya.

Napa-tsk lang naman si Kyungsoo at binuksan na ang submarine na binili niya, dalawa iyon isa sa kanya at kay Sehun. May extra rice pa dahil napakalakas kumain ng jowa nya. Na para bang PE ang major na kinuha. (although to be fair, kung puro math ang gagawin at laman ng utak mo sa isang araw, gutom ka nga lagi) Si Baekhyun naman ay hinihiwa na parang cake ang FEWA na binili nya.

Tinitigan siya ng masama ni Kyungsoo, kasi napaka-arte kumain. “Gago ka bakla, isubo mo yan.”

Napa-gasp naman si Baekhyun na parang na-eskandalo talaga at napa-roll lang ng mga mata nya si Kyungsoo. “Bakit ba ganyan ka kumain ng hotdog ha? Akala mo ba nasa Jollibee ka ha?” Tanong pa nito na may halong gigil na. Nasaan ba kasi si Sehun?

Umikot din lang ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at hindi pinansin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. “Kasi naman! Baka pagsubo ko nito, mid-subo ko biglang dumating si Chanyeol! Nakakahiya.”

Napabuntong-hininga naman si Kyungsoo, Eto na naman sila. Proven and tested na pag napasama na si Chanyeol sa usapan, hinding-hindi na mapapatahimik pa si Baekhyun. Magkaibigan na sila simula high school pa lang, magkasamang nag-exam at bumagsak sa UP, at nagkagulatan ng magkabanggaan sa enrollment sa PUP. Akala kasi ni Kyungsoo itutuloy ni Baekhyun ang medicine sa UE. At akala naman ni Baekhyun tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang UPLB. Pero nung malaman ni Baekhyun na sa Pureza ang campus nya, nalungkot na naman ito. Kaya nung first year sila, salitan sila sa pagpunta sa isa’t-isa. Minsan, si Baekhyun ang pupunta sa Pureza kasi bago ang break nya ay PE na minsan free cut pa, kaya siya ang toka sa lunch nila. Minsan yung submarine galing sa main, minsan naman yung tapsi, minsan pancit canton. Minsan, si Kyungsoo pag kailangang gamitin ni Kyungsoo ang library para mag-research.

Doon nga nakilala ni Kyungsoo si Sehun. Pero ang palaisipan pa rin kay Kyungsoo ay kung paano nakilala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at para bang laging kilig na kilig pag dumadaan dito? (na once in a blue moon lang, at ayaw lang saktan ni Kyungsoo ang matalik na kaibigan pero alam nyang may girlfriend ito, at wala namang may alam kung bisexual ba ito o strictly heterosexual which is equal yikes sa best friend nyang strictly dick ang gusto) Magkalayo ang College of Communication at College of Engineering kahit parehong nasa Pureza ito. Kaya imposible talagang sa mga pagbisita ng best friend nya sa kanya nya ito nakilala. Or baka nasabi na talaga ni Baekhyun sa kanya kung anong first meeting nila na nakapagbigay kay bakla ng i-like-boys-too vibe pero hindi lang siya nakikinig? Or di na nya maalala. Ewan, palagi kasi siyang spaced out pag si Chanyeol na ang topic. Kasi it can go from “napakacute ni Chanyeol grabe talaga yung tenga nya at dimple? Naku Kyungsoo sinasabi ko sayo!” to “puta nakita mo ba ung braso ni Chanyeol parang kaya niya kong itapon sa kama? Tapos gagawa kami ng pamilya!” dialogue ni Baekhyun.

At ngayong araw ay hindi iba sa lahat. Except nanggigigil si Kyungsoo kasi gusto ni Baekhyun na magtarot reading siya dito (na hindi naman nya talaga ginagawa, katuwaan lang minsan) at wala pa rin ang jowa nya.

“Alam mo na ba ang zodiac sign nya?” Pageentertain nito kasi lugmok na talaga ang kaibigan nya.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Kyungsoo at aawayin na sana nang may humalik sa pisngi nya, at cue ang pag-ismid ni Baekhyun. Tiningnan nya muna si Baekhyun na nagsasabing hindi pa sila tapos at hinarap ang jowa neto na pagagalitan nya rin sana kung hindi lang nya nakita na pawis na pawis at hinihingal. “Sorry kasi nakipag-away pa ko sa prof namin sa scores eh.” Sabi ni Sehun at pilit na ngumiti. Humihingi ng tulong kay Baekhyun sa pamamagitan ng kanyang mga mata, pero si Baekhyun umiling lang at nginuso ulit si Kyungsoo. Inabot lang ni Kyungsoo ang kanina pa nilalangaw (at isa pa sa kinaiinisan nya kasi bugaw siya nang bugaw sa mga ito) na submarine nya at tinusok ang straw sa blue lemonade na sana may lasa pa.

Hindi naman ito galit, pero hindi rin umimik. Tumawa si Baekhyun nang bahagya dahil kilalang kilala nya ang best friend nya. Pero alam naman ni Sehun kung paano yan aayusin. After all, they’ve been together for almost a year. Baekhyun longed for that relationship.

Hindi naman siya desperado. Hindi rin naman ito yung unang beses (if papalarin) na magka-jowa siya. Nagka-boyfriend na siya nung high school, ito pa nga ung kino-consider nyang first love kahit parang hindi naman? (Okay first kiss nya to okay, first momol din at first chikinini nya. Pero Baekhyun is a virgin pa. Okay. No judging please.) Basta. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun.

All he knows is kailangan malaman nya ang zodiac ni Chanyeol Park. Birthday na rin kasi mas hindi iyon creepy ano? Pero pwede na rin ung time of birth para alam nya talaga lahat ng placements. Ah basta, kailangan nyang malaman. Nagsearch na kasi siya sa facebook, wala man lang laman ang wall nya. Very celebrity. Flex lang ng workout diaries niya, ganun. At ang masama pa dun, ayaw siyang i-accept. Nagsearch na rin siya sa twitter, napunta na siya sa dulo para man lang may hint kung anong birthday nya ganun, kasi diba babatiin siya? Tapos baka malay mo nakapag-retweet ng horoscope, pero aba wala man lang ni isa? Puro song recommendations lang (+10 pogi points), more gym photos (+25 pogi points) tapos mga mirror selfie. A whopping 150 pogi points na talaga sa puso nya.

So ngayon, wala siyang choice kung hindi kausapin ang kaibigan neto na si Jongin Kim, 20, isang public administration major. Ayos, magka-college at magka-wing lang sila neto. Nakaaway na rin nya ito sa debate dati dahil adjudicator siya last semester sa batch nila Jongin at binigyan nya ng mababang score ang grupo nya. Anyways, dun din nya nalaman nya na magkaibigan pala ang dalawa sa Instagram story neto. Hindi naman siya weirdo at stalker noh? Gustong-gusto lang naman nya kasi malaman ang birthday neto.

Mamaya sila pala ang tinadhana.

Naaayon pala ang stars sa kanilang dalawa.

Sana lang.

Sana lang talaga hindi Sagittarius si Chanyeol.

~

_“Chanyeol, anak kumusta na? Tagal na nating hindi nagkikita anak.” _Napabuntong-hininga naman si Chanyeol, na rinig na rinig ng kausap nya kaya panay ang sorry ulit._ “Yeol, listen. Sorry talaga? Babawi ako promise ko yan. Happy Birthday, Chanyeol.”_

Nag-clear lang ng boses si Chanyeol at pumikit para sabihin ang susunod na sasabihin, instead. “Thank you, Mom.” At hindi na nya hinintay na makasagot pa ang nasa kabilang linya. Inend call na nya at saka nagmukmok.

Nasa restaurant siya ngayon, dahil may reservation sila ng fubu nya na si Chaeyoung na hindi rin siya sinipot dahil busy daw ito, _all of a sudden. _

Hindi pa nya inattendan ang English subject nya para dito. Kasi nga may surprise si Chaeyoung sa kanya. At kasi nga birthday nya. Hindi naman nya alam na kung bakit netong mga nakaraang araw wala ng time ito para sa kanya. Wala namang namamagitan sa kanila ni Chaeyoung dahil hindi nila nilalagyan ng label ang ginagawa nila. Sometimes, they fuck. Pero hang-up pa rin kasi si Chaeyoung sa iba at si Chanyeol ay confused sa sexuality nya.

Minsan nakikitulog ito sa condo nya (mag-isa lang siya pero yung mura lang naman, sa Oasis lang), pero wala silang gagawin. Pagod na ito samantalang siya naman abala at tinatapos ang mga plates nya.

Chanyeol Park, already 21, ay galing sa mayamang pamilya. Hindi nga nila alam kung bakit burgis-burgisan ito ay naisipang mag-aral sa State University sa may Maynila. Matapobre ang pamilya ni Chanyeol at masyadong conscious sa imahe at reputasyon. Kaya nga nung hindi na sila nagkakaunawaan ng Daddy nya, umalis siya sa bahay nila, dala-dala ang ibang gamit ang mga damit. Binenta nya yung PS4 nya at iba pang gadgets na hindi niya kailangan. Siya ngayon ang nagpapa-aral sa sarili nya, pero nagmakaawa ang Mommy niya (dahil mahal pa rin siya neto) na siya na ang sasagot sa titirhan nya. Ngayon, Chanyeol is living through paychecks sa parttime nya bilang isang barista at sideline nya na taga-gawa ng plates at autocad. All these while having Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung is older by 2 years, and is now taking her masters degree in Philosophy. Nagmeet sila sa coffee shop na pinagtratrabahuan ni Chanyeol two years ago.

Chanyeol is happy.

Kaya pa naman nyang ipag-juggle ang buhay adult, buhay estudyante. In fact, Chanyeol is very lucky. Kasi he was now free from the confines of his parents.

~ 

_“Hello Kuya? Bakit?” _ang bungad ni Jongin sa cellphone. Pagkalabas ni Chanyeol ng restaurant na parang walang nangyari, ni hindi nya nga tinapunan ng tingin ang mga waitress dun kasi nakakahiya na naghintay siya ng 15 minutes at umalis ng walang order. Sayang naman kasi noh. Yayayain na lang nya si Jongin na uminom sa condo nya kaysa bumili sa mamahaling restaurant na yun.

“San ka ngayon?” Tanong nya. Naglalakad na siya papunta sa sakayan.

_“Ah eh, Kuya nasa labas pa ko eh.”_ Sabi ni Jongin at napakakunot ang noo nya nang may marinig siyang ibang mga tao.

“Kasama mo ba org mates mo?” Tanong nya. Naalala nya na may nabanggit si Jongin na may group project sila ngayon. Baka ayun yun.

Napa-hmm lang si Jongin at alam na nga nya kaya napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. “Anong oras kayo matatapos?” Tanong nya habang pinapara ang jeep na papuntang Manila.

_“Siguro mga 10?”_ Sabi pa neto. Tumingin si Chanyeol sa relo nya, 7:15 p.m. Kung hindi trapik, makakauwi siya ng mga bago mag-alas otso. Okay na yun.

“Punta ka sa condo ko? Inuman tayo?” Tanong nya.

_“Sige kuya. Punta ako before 10.”_

“Yown. Okay sige doorbell ka na lang.” At pinatay na nya ang cellphone nya. Mabuti na lang at hindi nagtanong si Jongin. Mamaya yan, panigurado. Pero maganda ring kasama si Jongin, kasi hindi ito nagtatanong agad-agad pero alam na nya. May mga pabwelo pa ito na hindi naman kinagagalit ni Chanyeol. Sadyang ganun lang ang matalik nyang kaibigan at nagpapasalamat ito sa kanya.

“So, hindi sumipot si Ate Chae na naman?” tanong ni Jongin habang tinutusok yung fishball na binili nya sa kalsada ng Teresa. Kakauwi lang niya galing school kasi tinapos nila yung preparation nila para sa College week. November pa lang pero palaban na ang college nila. Paano ba naman, bilang second year representative, kailangan na ni Jongin magpakitang-gilas. Pero may best friend duties din siya, kaya naman after siya lapitan ni Baekhyun (sworn enemy nya kasi muntik na silang hindi makasama sa debate finals) ay umalis na ito. May itinanong sa kanya si Baekhyun na medyo interesting kaya nya inentertain. Napa-snort siya nang malakas nung maalala nya yung mukha ni Baekhyun.

Napakunot naman ng noo si Chanyeol at ni-nudge si Jongin. “Ano yang ngini-ngisi ngisi mo ha?” Curious na tanong ni Chanyeol pagkatapos uminom sa shot glass nila.

Napa-tsk lang si Jongin at umiling. “Tanda mo pa yung polsci major na senior ko?” Tanong ni Jongin pagkatapos lunukin ang isang piraso ng siomai.

Umiling si Chanyeol.

“Si Kuya Baekhyun? Baekhyun Byun?” Tanong pa ulit ni Jongin.

Pinilit naman ni Chanyeol na maging blangko ang mukha nya. Hindi naman dapat malaman ni Jongin ang lahat.

Tumawa naman si Jongin. “Kuya!!!! Yung maliit lang na tao tapos brown yung buhok? Okay nung napansin mo siya silver buhok nya nun. Aktibista, anakbayan. Pero sumali rin sa volleyball nung intramurals? University week?” Pagrerecall ni Jongin, habang nagpapanggap pa rin itong walang maalala.

Napailing lang si Chanyeol at pilit na nagkukunwari na hindi nya alam kung sino yun.

“Okay eto na lang.” Nag-ayos ng pagkaka-indian seat si Jongin. “Yung crush mo?” Sabi niya na pa-inosente pa kunwari, tapos may pag-flutter pa ng pilikmata. Na ikinagulat naman ni Chanyeol at ikinalaki ng mga mata. May realization at recognition. Para pang goldfish na hindi maitikom ang bibig. That’s foul kasi. Nacute-an lang naman si Chanyeol last time eh, na hindi naman nya alam na nasabi nya out loud, katabi niya pa ang chismoso nyang kaibigan. Noong napadayo kasi siya sa Main dahil may favor si Jongin sa kanya, at hinihintay nya si Chaeyoung, nakita nya si Baekhyun na namimigay ng flyers.

Nandun lang sila sa hintayan sa tapat ng bahay ni Mabini, nakaupo habang nasa gitna naman malapit sa flagpole si Baekhhyun. Kitang-kita siya kahit tirik ang araw, sa kulay pilak ba namang buhok, tucked-in yung harapan ng polo, (cute nga kasi medyo basa na yung kili-kili) at take note naka-boots pa (oh diba PUP to ha?) Napangiti si Chanyeol kahit inip na inip na talaga siya, bigla kasing pumiyok ito habang sinasabi yung kanina pa nya paulit-ulit na sinasabi. Hindi naman nya namalayan na nasa tabi niya si Jongin at tinukso na siya nito.

Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ni Jongin na isa siyang bisexual, miski si Jongin ay may pinopormahan din naman. Nagulat lang siguro ito dahil ito rin pala, the very same guy, na kinaiinisan ni Jongin dahil muntik na siyang, and we quote “bwisit si Baekhyun muntik na kaming sumabit kay Prof. Fidz” unquote.

“Oh anong meron kay Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol nung binalik siya ni Jongin sa realidad after siyang sikuhin nito.

“Tinatanong nya birthday mo.” Sagot naman ng isa.

“Ha?” Confused nyang tanong. “Binigay mo?” Dugtong pa nya.

“Hindi noh!” Aggressive na pagtanggi ni Jongin na obvious na binigay nya.

Naningkit ang mata ni Chanyeol at tumingin kay Jongin suspiciously.

“Kuya! Swear, hindi. Promise.” Sabi pa nya na medyo lumalaki ang butas ng ilong.

Chanyeol just gave up naman. Eh ano kung malaman ang birthday nya? Hindi pa ba yun common knowledge? Medyo mayabang din noh. Pero kasi, aware naman siya na poging pogi hindi lang ang COE sa kanya, pati ang mga taga-Main. Pero aanhin nya ba yun?

Hindi naman dapat malaman ni Jongin.

Walang dapat makaalam.

~

“Soo! Anong gagawin ko oh my god. Bakit of all zodiac sag pa siya?” Pagwha-whine ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nya. Nasa may Lawson sila ngayon, tawid ng Altura, kumakain ng lunch. Chicken nuggets naman sila ngayon, para maiba naman. Marami rin kasi ang serving ng rice kaya nag-go na sila dito. At maiba rin ang surroundings. Nakapout si Baekhyun habang pinipilit na nguyain ang pagkain niya.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay para bang wala masyadong pakialam, at tuloy tuloy pa rin ang pagkain. Sinagot lamang nya ang kaibigan nang kinalabit na siya ulit neto na muntikan nang matapon ang inumin nya.

“Sagittarius siya? Taurus ka? Ano bang mali dun?” Pagmamaang-maangan ni Kyungsoo.

Of course, alam ni Kyungsoo ang mali dun. Siya lang naman ang resident astrologist sa klase nila, at binabasahan na niya si Baekhyun dati pa ng mga horoscope. Kaya alam nya kung bakit nagmumukmok si Baekhyun ngayon.

Bagay ba ang Sagittarius at Taurus?

Hindi. Isang malaking, one big fat NO.

Eto yung signs na ready for disaster. Pag nagsama ang dalawa kung saan ay isang open-minded at curious (Sag) at close-minded at matigas ang ulo (Taurus)? Para ka na lang naghanap at nag-enable ng away.

Kilala ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, at totoo nga ang lahat ng iyan. Lahat ng sinasabi ng Taurus Sun nya. Baekhyun na Baekhyun. But Baekhyun Byun maybe stubborn, gusto nakukuha lagi ang gusto nya be it by pouting, pagpapacute, pagwhawhine or by dahas, Baekhyun also has a big heart.

Kaya nga no matter how dumb this whole ordeal is, hindi naman masabi ni Kyungsoo ang lahat. Kasi hindi naman sa zodiac signs at astrology umiikot lahat. (look at him and his Aries boyfriend) But Baekhyun is an avid fan of astrology. Mahilig sa signs si Baekhyun. Lahat ng nangyayari sa kanya inaayon at minsan isinisisi nya sa Taurus sun nya. Mahilig magbasa ng horoscope si Baekhyun. Masyado siyang hooked sa chart placements ng tao. Madalas sa hindi niyang binabasa ang isang tao sa zodiac sign neto, at madalas din siyang madisappoint.

Ayaw na ayaw ni Baekhyun sa Sagittarius. Tinanong na ni Kyungsoo dati yun at ang nakuha lang nyang sagot ay dahil Sagittarius ang tatay neto, na iniwan sila nung bata pa siya. Wala ng concrete reason pa. And understandable yon. Pero sapat ba yung rason para magalit na lang sa lahat ng Sag? Isa pa, paano naman nya ititigil ang nararamdaman nya para sa binata?

Kaya sa isa pang buntong-hininga ni Baekhyun, nagsalita na si Kyungsoo. “Baek, wag mong hayaang ang astrology ang magdikta ng gagawin at nararamdaman mo.” Panimula nya, dahan-dahan muna ang approach nya kasi alam nya hindi ito matutuwa. 

May pagsinghot effect pa si Baekhyun bago sumagot, with matching irap. “Okay, Capricorn.” 

Umirap si Kyungsoo in return and end of convo na yun sa kanila. As Taurus-Capricorn friendship, nagkakaintindihan na sila sa mga tinginan. At alam ni Kyungsoo na Baekhyun agreed to him naman, kahit may paismid at pairap lagi.

Tinapos nila kumain nang tahimik na kasi hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa pag-iisip nito. 

“Bakit ba kasi napakahalaga sayo ng astrology? Be honest nga.” Pamimilit ni Kyungsoo dahil wala pa ring imik si Baekhyun. Naglalakad na sila sa kahabaan ng Teresa ulit. Malapit na sila sa may pila ng tricycle.

“Hindi naman yun yun eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun with matching pout. Busy ito kakacellphone kanina at tiningnan lang si Kyungsoo na parang iiyak anytime.

“Soo….” pagwhine pa ni Baekhyun.

Naalarma naman si Kyungsoo kasi nasa labas sila. Nakakahiya kung mageeskandalo ang kaibigan nya dito.

“Soo….” sabi pa neto sa maliit na boses. “Kasi nakita ko may girlfriend na siya.” Sabi pa nito na may halong lungkot. Medyo naintindihan naman nya yun pero seryoso bang ito ang unang beses narinig nya to? Hindi ba siya nabrief dati? Hindi nya ba alam na hettiest of het ang Chanyeol Park? Seryoso bang heartbroken ang kaibigan nya?

“Baekhyun.” Panimula ni Kyungsoo. Hinila nya muna ito para gumilid sila at hindi makasagabal sa mga tao. “Hindi mo ba alam na may girlfriend na siya?” Pagtatanong pa nito. Medyo naiinis siya kasi ganun ba ka-tanga yung kaibigan niya?

Umiling lang si Baekhyun. _Defeated. _At napabuntung-hininga. “Kala ko kasi chismis lang.” 

Tumingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Gusto mo ba talaga siya?” 

Umiling na lang si Baekhyun at nagkibit-balikat. “Hayaan mo na. Di naman kami bagay sabi ng mga bituin.” Dramatic niya pang sabi at muling naglakad.

Napailing na rin lang si Kyungsoo at sinundan ang kaibigan nya. Naghiwalay sila sa may tapat ng gate ng campus, kung saan may klase na ulit si Baekhyun at kailangan nang bumalik ni Kyungsoo para sa isang submission.

Malungkot at tila ba maraming iniisip si Baekhyun habang naglalakad sa loob ng PUP. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba ito sa nalaman nya. Inaamin naman ni Baekhyun na avid fan siya ng astrology pero hindi naman niya hinahayaan na umikot ang mundo niya dun. May fine line pa rin ang lahat, sadyang mahilig lang siya sa signs. Mas nalungkot siguro siya nang malaman nyang may girlfriend ito.

Nalaman ni Baekhyun ang lahat, dapat yung birthday lang talaga dahil sa pangsstalk nya sa facebook. Pero nakita nya ang isang post (first time may nakatag kay Chanyeol ha that's new) ng isang girl na sige itago na natin sa pangalang Chaeyoung. Nacurious siya lalo at clinick ang profile nito. Nakita nya nga ang bati na may happy birthday Chan at napakunot ang noo nya in return. Hindi nya alam pero may biglaang kirot sa puso nya nang makita nya ang post. Hindi niya alam kung ano yung mas masakit nung moment na yun.

Yung may girlfriend si Chanyeol at hindi ito (surprise!) isang homo erectus katulad nya or yung malaman nya na Sagittarius ito.

Hindi naman din sa pangdiscriminate sa mga Sagittarius pero kung bakit kasi Sag pa si Chanyeol noh? Pwede namang Pisces na lang. O kaya Aquarius. Pero mas bet ni Baekhyun ang mga Water sign. Kung bakit ba kasi November baby pa itong si Chanyeol. Kung bakit ba kasi Fire sign pa ito. At kung bakit ba kasi hindi lang ang sign ang hot dito pati siya as a person. Sobra tuloy siyang _distressed._

Kaya nga nagmukmok na lang siya nang malaman iyon at nakalimutang mag-case digest para ngayon. Sobrang no thoughts, head empty siya at the same time si Chanyeol lang ang nasa isip nya. Crush pa ba tong macoconsider or more than crush na?

Hindi rin niya maintindihan. Inenumerate na rin niya kung bakit hindi pwede. Hindi sila bagay. Bukod sa Sag ito at ang compatibility status nila ay nada. Zero.

Kasi first of all, nasa COE si Chanyeol. Isa siyang Engineering student. Magkalayo na campus nila okay? Hindi na nya laging nakikita. Bakit ginugulo pa rin siya?

Second, di naman talaga nya kilala. Na-attract lang siya one day kasi nga pogi, matangkad, borta, at magaling sa math. Mga type nya.

Third, mukhang walang alam sa isyung pambansa, pandaigdigan pa kaya? Halos puro song covers lang ang alam gawin sa facebook. Gym mirror selfies. At samgyupsal pictures. Parang pag tinanong mo kung ano ang SOGIE bill sasabihin niya ”against ako kasi malaki ang fine” Juskolord.

And lastly, hindi sila magkauri. Si Baekhyun ay isang homosexual. Strictly dickly. Hindi siya bisexual. Hindi siya silahis. Isa siyang bakla. Periodt. At dahil sa het behavior na pinakita ni Chanyeol, he should clearly get the message.

Hindi sila meant to be. Loud and clear na dapat yan kay Baekhyun.

Pero bakit nandun pa rin yung hope?

Dahil ba one time nagkatinginan mga mata nila habang nagbibigay siya ng flyers at sumisigaw ng karapatan ng mamamayan ang edukasyon?

Dahil ba may isang beses na nagkasalubong sila sa lagoon ng main muntik na niyang mabangga ang blue lemonade na binili neto, sorry pa siya nang sorry pero nginitian lang siya neto at pinakita ang nasa isang daan yatang mapuputing ngipin?

Or dahil one time hinintay niya si Jongin at nakinood sa debate nila, nakaupo lang sa isang tabi at mariing nakikinig sa mga pinagsasabi niya, nagtama pa ang mga mata nila at ngumiti lang ito sa kanya, na kahit hindi gusto ng adj okay lang kay Baekhyun at no hard feelings?

Hindi man sila nakapag-usap kahit isang beses. Akala kasi ni Baekhyun makakagawa na siya ng move after finding his sign. Na kahit, (jininx nya kasi talaga sarili nya) sabi nya nga kahit Sag pa ito, okay na, Yayayain niya sanang manood ng Katips sa SM Sta. Mesa tapos kumain ng Pao Tsin sa supermarket. Kaso wala eh.

Game over. Hindi pa nagsisimula na. Hindi na pwedeng laruin.

Kung ikukumpara sa online shopping, ia-add to cart mo pa lang, out of stock na. Cannot be reached na rin ang seller.

Kaya eto si Baekhyun ngayon, sleep deprived, walang isasagot sa international law, at for some reason ay heartbroken. Naglalakad siya along Mabini na medyo agitated, merong step dun na matatapilok ka talaga, at true to Baekhyun fashion, natapilok siya.

At dahil hindi nga naka-ayon ang kapalaran sa kanya pati na rin ang horoscope nya ngayon. Okay sa madaling sabi, ayaw ng universe sa kanya. Napahiya na siya sa mga naglalakad din at nakatambay sa bench, nasalo pa siya ng taong dahilan ng lahat ng pagkawindang nya.

Hindi niya alam talaga kung ano uunahin, 1.) yung ankle nya natwist sa pagkatapilok nya, 2.) yung cellphone nya na nalaglag, 3.) yung mga taong nakatingin sa kanya 4.) or yung braso na nakakapit sa kanya at lagkit ng pawis neto (mama naman)

Nakapikit pa rin siya habang inaalalayan ang sarili na tumayo, nang marinig nya ang malalim at swabeng boses neto, napakagat labi siya ng kaunti (hindi sa sakit ha)

“Okay ka lang?” Ang tanong neto. Iniwasan ni Baekhyun na iikot ang kanyang mga mata. Pang-gagong tanong noh?

Tumango lang siya kasi hindi niya alam kung ano isasagot. Ayaw naman nyang isipin neto na mahina siya noh.

Dinilat nya ang mga mata niya at sinalubong ang worried eyes ng isa. Mas pogi pala to si Chanyeol sa malapitan. Sobrang swerte naman ng-

Naputol ang iniisip nya kasi hinila siya neto papaupo sa malapit na bench. Lumuhod ito sa harap nya at tiningnan ang paa nya. At dahan dahan at walang any-any na tinanggal ang sapatos nya. Ganun ganun na lang noh. Walang arte. Napapikit ulit siya nang hawakan ito ang paa niya. Mahapdi pa rin at mukhang napasama talaga ang bagsak nya. _Shit. _Bakit ngayon pa. Pupunta pa siya sa Senate bukas. At may klase pa siya ngayon.

And speaking of, kinapa nya ang cellphone nya sa bulsa ng pants nya at nagpanic ng hindi nya maramdaman ito.

“Eto ba yun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na hawak ang iphone 7 sa kamay niya, _SHET. _Bakit parang lumiit ang iphone sa kamay neto? _GAGO?!!!_

Nagclear siya ng throat, “yes salamat.” Sabi niya, na he hopes ay nagappear na cool.

Binigay naman agad ng binata ang cellphone at nagdikit ang mga kamay nila at medyo nagbuzz si Baekhyun (TMI: kilig utong siya). Tiningnan nya ang oras at napakagat labi siya kasi meron na lang siyang 20 minutes para makapunta sa west wing. Pero hindi niya alam kung kaya niya. May instances na he’s _limping_ na pumasok pero dahil yun sa _other things_ at hindi dahil gago siya na natapilok kasi he’s _brokenhearted. _Hindi siya pathetic back in the days na lumalandi pa siya. Ngayon he’s secretly pining sa isang taong het na nga Sagittarius pa. At dahilan pa ng twisted ankle nya.

Iiyak na talaga siya. Kaunti na lang.

“Kailangan mo na bang pumunta sa class mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol nang makita neto na inaayos niya ang bag nya.

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. As expected sa Sagittarius, very observant at empathetic.

Kumunot-noo ni Chanyeol sandali at tiningnan ulit si Baekhyun at ang paa neto. Inexamine sandali ang paa at may diniinan na kinasigaw ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol chuckled shortly na kinabilis ng puso ni Baekhyun. Sobrang pogi at youthful ng tawang nun. “Nasa basketball team ako and I’m prone to twisted ankles.” Pagsisimula neto. Na kaagad namang nagsink in kay Baekhyun, Chanyeol was wearing a jersey and a basketball shorts, malamang naglaro ito sa court ng gym kanina. Kung bakit nasa South Wing siya hindi niya alam. “Maga lang yung paa mo ngayon dahil nadaganan mo. And mahihirapan ka talaga maglakad today at mahapdi yan.” Tiningnan siya neto sa mga mata at maya maya may kinuha sa shoe bag neto. Panyo.

“Tatalian ko muna okay.” Sabi niya at hinawakan na ang paa neto. Oh my god talaga. Buti hindi mabaho ang paa ni Baekhyun. Thank you Lord sa Milcu. Buti maayos nyang nalalabhan mga medyas niya at buti nakapaggupit siya ng kuko sa paa.

Tinanggal agad ni Chanyeol pati ang medyas nya at tinalian ng panyo ang paa niya. Pagkatapos ay tinulungan siya netong ilagay ulit at ngingisi ngisi siyang tingnan. Medyo offended naman si Baekhyun kasi bakit ito nakatawa?

“Uhh.. mabaho ba yung paa ko?” He asked dumbly and hesitantly. Para namang if itanong nya yan aamin yung isa noh. Napailing naman si Chanyeol at tumawa na nang tuluyan.

Napaismid naman si Baekhyun at inabot ang alcohol dito na tinanggap naman ng isa. Dirty kasi ang sapatos diba.

“Ang liit lang ng paa mo. Kid size ka noh?” Pang-aasar neto na inirapan lang ni Baekhyun. Hindi na siya nagsalita kasi totoo naman. Maliit ang mga paa nya and what about it?

Inalalayan siya nitong tumayo at akala nya tapos na yun doon.

“Saan ba class mo? Hatid na kita.” Tanong neto in a worried tone kasi dinadrag lang talaga ng isa nyang paa yung isa. And as a bystander cringe din tingnan iyon at maaawa ka.

Baekhyun gulped. His grip sa bag nya tightened. Meron ding lump sa throat nya for inexplicable reason. Bakit sobrang bait naman bigla ng universe sa kanya? Nag-180 naman yata ito at sinabing they should be nice kay Baekhyun. Pero si Baekhyun is prideful din. So he just said dismissively, “Hindi na. Thank you.”

Final yun at sana Chanyeol would get the message. But this Sag of a man is too much of Sag talaga, he insisted. “Alalayan na kita. Baka yung isa naman yung madali.” Sabi niya in a teasing manner.

Teka kailan pa sila naging close ng ganito ha?

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and took a sigh (of relief? of exasperation? who knows) at sinabi, “west wing.”

Chanyeol just nodded and held his arm. “Okay shoot. Anong floor?”

“Second.” sabi niya pa in a small voice. Sana hindi halata ang pagtremble ng boses nya at ang pagpatak ng pawis nya sa close proximity nila noh. He could only hope.

Nangyayari ba talaga ito? Diyos ng mga bakla? Love mo na ba si Baekhyun? Kinailangan pa talaga nyang isacrifice ang ankle nya para dito noh? Para sa bare minimum paghawak sa braso noh? Sobrang stingy naman.

Tahimik lang silang naglalakad, si Baekhyun ang focus ay ang paa niya at ang sanity nya kasi hawak talaga ni Chanyeol ang braso niya. Si Chanyeol naman ay kalmado lang at tinitingnan din ang daan. Nang malapit na sila sa may hagdanan. Medyo makirot na talaga para kay Baekhyun at may 5 mins na lang before malate siya. Buti na lang isang kanto lang room na nila pero kailangan muna nilang umakyat.

Nakatingin din si Chanyeol sa kanya at tila nagiisip. “Piggyback ride?” Tanong ni Chanyeol out of nowhere na kinagulat ni Baekhyun. Walang straight na tao ang magtatanong ng ganun sa kanya. At walang straight na tao na gugustuhing makita na may nakakalong sa kanya.

Pero tumingin muna siya kay Chanyeol, shocked at scandalous. “Totoo ka ba?” Tanong na lang nya.

Tumango lang si Chanyeol at nagcrouch down. “Dali na para hindi ka malate.” Sabi pa neto, coaxing Baekhyun softly.

Hindi na nagisip pa si Baekhyun at pumikit na lang nang habang nakakapit siya dito. In fairness naman kay Chanyeol, kahit pawis eto, mabango pa rin ha. Aksidente lang naman ang lahat pero bakit tumitibok nang mabilis ang puso niya. Bakit kasi nangyari ang lahat ng ito?

Medyo invested siya sa isip nya kaya hindi niya namalayan na nasa second floor na sila. Mga two minutes lang naman ang tinagal kasi malakas si Chanyeol at kayang magbalance ng dalawang tao, hindi rin naman siya kabigatan alam niya. Pero hindi niya maiwasang isipin kung ginagawa nya ba to sa girlfriend niya kung kinakalong nya ba, kung –

“Nandito na tayo.” Pagcut ni Chanyeol sa isip nya, nakapulupot pa rin yung kamay nya sa leeg neto pero nakatigil na ito sa malapit sa upuan. Agad agad naman siyang bumaba, medyo careful pa rin na wag diinan ng bigat ang isa nyang paa.

“Sobrang thank you.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na napayuko pa, para alam na sincere ang pasasalamat nya.

Nagchuckle lang naman si Chanyeol at naramdaman na lang ni Baekhyun ang paggusot sa buhok neto. “Wala yun.” Sandali lang ang kamay neto sa buhok nya pero tumibok lang ng mabilis ang puso niya. Kasi parang close na talaga sila kung umakto si Chanyeol.

Really? Kailangan ba nyang isacrifice ang isa nyang paa para makausap ito? Grabe naman ang universe sa kanya ha.

“Next time wag kang naglalakad nang tuliro ha. Parang napakalalim ng iniisip mo.” Sabi pa ni Chanyeol in a teasing manner. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun na para bang offended at magsasabi pa sana ng kung ano ng magbeep ang cellphone nya na nagsasabing klase nya.

“Oh sige na. Kaya kita hinatid para di ka malate.” Sabi pa ni Chanyeol at tumalikod na para umalis.

“Chanyeol!” Paghabol naman ni Baekhyun. Liningon siya ng binata na medyo nakafrown at confused ang mukha.

“Thanks.” Paguulit ni Baekhyun, kainin na siya ng lupa. _PLEASE. DEADASS._

Tumawa ulit si Chanyeol. Yung boyish laugh nya at umiling. “See you, Baekhyun.” Ang sabi lang neto at tuluyan nang bumaba ng hagdanan.

Si Baekhyun naman naiwan lang nakatulala. Nakatayo.

Nangyari ba ang lahat? Nagkaroon ba siya ng y/n interaction sa crush niya na secret lang nya na crush? Anong mga nangyayari ngayon? HA?

Ah basta ang alam nya hindi na siya makapaghintay na ikwento kay Kyungsoo ang lahat.

CHAPTER 3

“Kuya naririnig mo ba mga sinasabi ko?” Narinig na lang na ni Chanyeol si Jongin na nagsasalita at may pagmamaktol. Nasa dorm siya ngayon at pinatawag si Jongin para may kasawma siya kasi dinitch na naman siya ni Chaeyoung. Uumpisahan na sana nya ang mga plates nya pero masama ang loob nya at nawala siya ng mood para mag-drawing. Nakatulala lang siya habang iniisa-isa ang mga nangyari ngayong araw.

Tinawagan nya si Chaeyoung kanina kasi sabi neto babawi ito sa pag-ditch sa kanya nung birthday nya one week ago, pero mukhang wala ito sa mood at pasinghal pa siyang sinabihan na hindi siya makakapunta nung inattempt nyang magpacute dito, na agad naman kinawala rin ng mood nya. Tumawag pa ang mama nya kanina para kumustahin siya na umuwi lang din in the end sa Tapos yung professor nya sa isang subject ay hindi siya pinapasok kasi na-late siya dahil kay Baekhyun…

At si Baekhyun…..

Hindi niya alam pero ilang oras nang nasa isip nya si Baekhyun at ang malungkot na mukha nito kanina. Kung hindi pa ito natapilok ay papalagpasin na naman nya ang pagkakataon na kausapin ito. Hindi rin alam ng binata pero may urge siyang kaibiganin ito at makausap lang. At nang makita nya nga ito ng malapitan kanina, parang may nagtutulak sa kanya. Gusto nya makita ulit ang binata.

“Kuya….” May pagtapik na si Jongin sa balikat nito na kaagad naman nagpabalik sa katinuan ni Chanyeol.

“Oh?” Tanong lang nya na kunwari hindi lang nya narinig kanina kasi busy siya sa pagdradrawing at pilit na inaalis yung image ni Baekhyun sa isip nya, yung amoy nito, yung init ng katawan nito, at yung pakiramdam ng mga kamay nito.

“Sabi kanina ng blockmate ko nakita ka raw nya sa West Wing. Kasama si Baekhyun?” Sabi nito na halatang curious na curious.

At so much for removing Baekhyun sa memory nya ha. Thanks Jongin ha.

Tumango lang siya na hindi pa rin tumitingin kay Jongin na alam nya na gobsmacked at nakatitig lang sa kanya. Hindi siya tumitingin kasi alam nyang aasarin lang siya nito. To be honest, hindi ito yung unang beses na naglaro si Baekhyun sa utak nya.

Unang beses ay yung una nya itong makita. Maliit lang ito at blonde pa ang buhok nya noon. Makinis ang balat na hindi mo mapagkakamalang aktibista at laging nakababad sa arawan. Petite at cute. Ayan ang unang description ni Chanyeol sa isip nya para kay Baekhyun. At ayan ang umpisa ng pag-invade nito sa isipan nya. Suddenly, he’s everywhere.

Nandyan yung time na nalaman nyang senior pala ni Jongin si Baekhyun. Tapos nandun ung nakikita nya ito sa intramurals ito at naging stage mother pa ng kaibigan nya na sumali sa Mr. PUP.

Madalas na nyang makita si Baekhyun kada pumupunta siya ng main. Sa lagoon, nakikita nya itong kumakain ng submarine kasama ang iba pang blockmates. Minsan makikita nya ito sa gilid ng gym na mag-isa at nagbabasa ng notes.

May times din na naghihintay siya kay Chaeyoung at tumatambay siya sa library at nakikita nya ito na nasa library din, naka-pout habang nagbabasa ng libro.

Sanay na si Chanyeol doon. Sa manaka-nakang pagtingin sa binata. Hindi naman niya ito gusto na makilala pa, kasi meron naman na siya eh. Kumbaga, Baekhyun is out of reach sa kanya. At masarap lang tingnan sa malayo.

Pero out of nowhere, nakita na lang nya itong tumatawa sa lagoon ng Main. maingay at madaldal ito. Pero kitang kita ni Chanyeol kung gaano ito kasaya. At nung mga sandaling yon, habang hawak hawak nya ang kwek kwek na binili niya sa isang kamay at ang blue lemonade sa kabila at tumingin ito sa direksyon nya, bigla na lang naisip ni Chanyeol na gusto nya siya ang dahilan ng mga ngiting yun.

Gusto nya pa ito makilala.

Nawala sa isip nya si Chaeyoung at kung paanong madalang na lang silang magkita. Nawala sa isip nya si Chayeoung at lahat ng mga uncertainties nya dito.

Nabalutan na lang ni Baekhyun.

Pero syempre hindi madali ang lahat para kay Chanyeol.

So he repressed.

Pero universe has his own plans, ika nga. And Chanyeol did grab that chance.

“Natapilok kasi siya.” He supplied after minutes of silence. Kasi kilala nya si Jongin eh. Hindi siya nito tatantanan pag hindi niya nakuha ung gusto nyang sagot.

And then cue, he heard Jongin snicker. “Tapilok lang ba kaya sinamahan mo?” Sabi niya in a teasing manner. Jongin knows him well. God damn it,

Hindi man nagsasabi palagi si Chanyeol dito, alam nya na alam neto ang mga nangyayari. Alam rin niya na may problema sa kanila ni Chaeyoung at kahit di naman vocally nya sabihin alam din nito na gusto na nyang tapusin lahat, kahit wala namang “meron” in the first place.

Chanyeol isn’t really an asshole like what others portrayed him to be.

He has a mother and a sister. Alam nya how to respect women.

And maybe once and for all, kailangan na nyang kausapin si Chaeyoung. Not because it’s unfair for him. But it’s unfair for her.

“Oo gago.” Sabi nito dismissively tapos bumalik na siya sa plates na ginagawa nya.

“Kuya aminin mo nga may gusto ka sa kanya diba?” Sabi ni Jongin na quite frankly kinagulat ni Chanyeol pero alam din niya sooner or later itatanong din sa kanya.

Umiling lang siya. “Hindi pa.” He answered cryptically.

May pa-shrug pa siya and added, “Maybe gusto ko siya makilala pa?”

Jongin snorted. “Taurus.”

Chanyeol looked at him blankly naman. “Wala akong interes sa astrology Jongin hindi ako katulad mo.” Sabi niya.

May pa-whine naman si Jongin, “Kuya isearch mo lang. Hindi kayo meant to be.” Sabi pa neto and grinned devilishly.

Chanyeol froze for a moment tapos tiningnan si Jongin with wide eyes. “ANO?” He _almost _yelled pero pinigilan nya sarili nya to lose his cool talaga. (note: pinigilan) Kasi he saw Jongin laughing, “Joke harsh ung not meant to be. Basta icheck mo lang.” Sabi niya pa at pumasok sa CR at iniwan si Chanyeol to his own Boughts (baekhyun thoughts).

~

Nagcecellphone si Baekhyun at abala siyang nagtatype nang marinig nyang kinakausap siya ni Jongdae, isa sa mga blockmates at kaibigan nya sa course nya. “Uy kanina ka pa nakangiti diyan sa cellphone mo. Kaloka to.” Napalock siya ng phone at biglang sumeryoso kasi at naalala na nasa debate club sila ngayon at hinihintay lang co-debaters nila.

Tiningnan lang nya si Jongdae at ngumiti ulit. “Wala yun.” Sabi niya kasi ayaw nyang asarin siya neto. Ever since kasi makita siya nito na bumababa sa piggyback ride ni Chanyeol, mind you that was two weeks ago, ay wala ng bukambibig ang kaibigan nya kundi ang “well nasakyan ng kaibigan ko si Chanyeol Park, what do you do successfully?” At to be honest, nahihiya na si Baekhyun sa mga taong nakapaligid. At nalukungkot din.

Kasi 1. After nun wala na siyang narinig from him. Hindi na rin niya nakikita sa lagoon, sa gym, sa library, as in wala. Ghosted ba siya? Kahit wala namang namagitan sa kanila? At hindi naman siya Libra? 2. He still reprimanded himself kasi hindi niya hiningi number neto at nahihiya naman siyang tanungin si Jongin kahit they’re in the same club. 3. Nasa kanya pa yung panyo duh. Baka naman valid reason yun diba.

“Bakit masaya ang bakla ha?” Pagtatanong pa ni Jongdae. Hindi talaga titigil ng kabaklaan ito hangga’t di niya makuha.

Napa-tsk lang siya at tumingin na kunwari ay naiinis kay Jongdae pero tumawa lang kasi wala naman talaga. Nagtext lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at pinakita ang alagang aso nila ni Sehun. Nakakagaan ng pakiramdam yun especially alam ni Kyungsoo na nagig stressful ang two weeks sa kanya, sa midterms, sa pag-asikaso sa political science club as VP, at sa manaka-nakang pagbisita ni Chanyeol sa utak nya. GOD. SAGS BE GONE nga. Baekhyun begs.

“Nagtext lang si Kyungsoo pinakita si Skippy.” Sabi pa nya at pinakita na rin kay Jongdae ang poodle na si Skippy para manahimik na ito sa pang-aasar. Habang they’re cooing sa tuta, sakto namang may kumatok sa pinto at bumukas ito.

Parang palabas ang lahat, yung Indian movie na lahat ng angles kuha, kasi lo and behold Chanyeol, ang isa sa mga rumerenta sa isip ni Baekhyun. FOR FREE. Kasama nito si Jongin na kinakawayan na siya to get his attention kasi he remained like a statue yata.

Who would blame him naman diba?

So para siyang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig, nung matauhan siya. He blinked muna tapos cleared his throat and nagbawi ng tingin ka Chanyeol.

“Dito raw po muna si Kuya kasi nawala nya susi nya at hinihintay nya landlord nya.” Pageexplain ni Jongin na hindi naman dapat gawin kasi sanay na sila na may ibang tao.

Tumango lang si Baekhyun kasi wala siyang masagot at hindi naman nya mahanap boses nya kasi nakatingin pa rin sa kanya si Chanyeol. Pagkatapos magtama ang mga mata nila at pagkatapos siyang ngitian ay binawi na nya ang tingin at binaling na ang atensyon sa mga topic nila sa debate.

Hindi naman siya self-conscious per se, makapal mukha ni Baekhyun at he likes attention. Pero at this very moment, feeling niya talaga mariing nakatiitig sa kanya si Chanyeol at halos lahat ng galaw nya pinag-aaralan neto. Medyo confused siya okay kasi this is the same guy na hindi man lang nagpakita sa kanya after 2 weeks, although wala namang namamagitan sa kanila, or wala namang promise, naguguluhan lang siya kasi he’s everywhere tapos he’s nowhere and then suddenly he’s everywhere again. At ito kasi yung same guy na may jowa. Bakit nandito siya ngayon trying to catch his attention?

So Baekhyun conditioned his mind tapos he went with his usual routine sa club.

The debate went perfectly fine, business as usual. Except today may distractions. In the form of Chanyeol Park. Hindi ito yung first time na nandito si Chanyeol but his presence today was much more apparent, much more obvious, at stand out. Para bang gusto nya talagang mapansin.

So after ng debate, at umalis na ang ibang debaters even Jongdae. Naiwan sila Jongin at Chanyeol, na nagbubulungan sa isang tabi. Which Baekhyun didn’t mind, to be honest. Gusto na nyang umalis dun as soon as he can kasi ayaw nyang matrap kay Chanyeol at kung ano man pakulo neto.

Pero sabi nga ng horoscope nya kanina, be careful.

At thank you sa precautionary measures ha. Kasi hindi siya ready sa next na nangyari.

“Baekhyun… pwede ba tayo mag-usap?” Tanong ni Chanyeol in his raspy voice. Na agad namang tinanguan ni Baekhyun pagkatapos nyang makita na umalis na si Jongin.

He breathed a deep sigh muna tapos may kinuha sa bag nya. Yung panyo.

Lumapit siya kay Chanyeol at kinuha ang kamay neto at saka nilapag ang panyo. “Oh eto na ung panyo na hiniram ko.” Sabi niya and thank god his voice is even at walang slightest hints ng shakiness kasi kinakabahan siya sa pag-uusapan nila at bakit sila mag-uusap.

Chanyeol cleared his throat tapos nagblink muna sandal tapos dinilaan yung mga labi, “Ah,, eto kasi… gusto sana kita yayain lumabas minsan? Free ka ba?” Tanong nito out of nowhere. Talagang Chanyeol is going big or going nothing dito. He’s shooting all his luck. At si Baekhyun ay dumbfounded lang.

“Uhhh.. no.” Baekhyun said firmly.

Chanyeol widened his eyes muna tapos he sighed. “Bakit?” He asked softly. Naoverlook kaya nito ung advances nya?

Baekhyun looked him in the eyes tapos walang kaemo-emosyong sinabi na, “you have a girlfriemd for starters.” He said nonchalantly. Para bang hindi nya iniyakan to at para bang hindi nadurog puso nya once dahil dito.

Chanyeol just chuckled tapos umiling. “She’s not my girlfriend. At I ended things sa kanya peacefully kasi it turns out may kinikita siyang iba that isn’t me.” Sabi niya to clarify things din.

True naman, he ended things sa kanila ni Chaeyoung after a week na wala pa rin itong paramdam and napapadalas ang pagdiditch sa kanya. Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore din kasi his mind has been invaded with Baekhyun thoughts. At ayaw nyang maging unfair to both of them at kay Baekhyun din.

Baekhyun just stood there shocked, for a moment. Pero he shrugged it off. May relief sa kanya kasi wow walang sila talaga? Para saan ang mga luha nya diba? Pero di siya magpapahard to get noh. “Well I am Taurus and you are Sagittarius and we are not meant to –“

Chanyeol cut him off though. “Pwede namang itry.” He suggested softly.

Pinikit naman ni Baekhyun ang mga mata nya and sighed exasperatedly.

“I know you liked me Baekhyun.” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun wanted to punch him. Kasi ang cocky, pero totoo naman so. “And I think I like you too. And I want to get to know you more. Say a coffee or movie? Or anything just so I can hang out with you?” He said in one breath.

Naririnig ni Baekhyun ang desperasyon sa boses nito so he secretly smiled. Huminga muna siya ng malalim ulit but before he can open his mouth. nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol. “I know you believe in signs. At you have your doubts if this would work. Ako rin. This is brand new to me. And I know Sag isn’t the most compatible sa Taurus. But I swear on god naman, I can prove to you it’s beyond astrology. So what do you say?”

Baekhyun remained gobsmacked muna kasi he didn’t expect Chanyeol to be this _brave _and _desperate_ and he never felt this _wanted_ for so long. So he just nodded. “Okay I’ll say yes to a coffee on a first date and movie on a second date.” Sabi niya. At tumawa siya nung makita nyang Chanyeol was surprised. Well sino ba naman ang hindi? If you were promised two dates agad agad.

“Third?” Chanyeol asked cheekily and stood up.

Baekhyun laughed and tiptoed para hawakan ang pisngi ng binata. “Well may rally next month…” He started gauging Chanyeol’s reaction.

“About?” Tanong naman ni Chanyeol. Curious. Hinawakan neto ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun na nasa pisngi niya at inalis ito dahan dahan.

Baekhyun stared at their hands together muna bago sumagot. “SOGIE bill.” He supplied.

Chanyeol just shrugged and smirked. “Well as long as may PRIDE flag, and you’re there. I’ll be there.”

Baekhyun hummed. “Hmm… with ice cream after?”

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol at naisip na wow maganda pala talaga ang ngiti ng binata. Maganda rin ang mga mata neto. “So third date?”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun at inalis na ang mga kamay neto.

“Halika na. May date pa ako na dapat attendan.”

“Wait ngayon na?”

“Kelan pa ba? I’m Taurus!”

Chanyeol just laughed. “Hindi ko alam yun.”

And Baekhyun. Narealize ni Baekhyun it doesn’t matter. Ang astrology ay hindi totoo, and he could always live by his own principle pa rin. Pero he wouldn’t let astrology rule him.

Itatry nya tong thing na to with Chanyeol kasi wala namang masama diba?

And most importantly, aawayin nya si Kyungsoo mamaya.


End file.
